Water Lily Lake Love
by Kira Trinity
Summary: I liked the concept of this story. Dont' flame me for not putting H/H together. I don't want to ruin the plot so....enjoy and please review! Oh crap...I forgot to put a disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story that were alrea


**This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

**Water Lily Lake Love**

**  
**

*~Author's Note~*

  


Hey all you Harry Potter lover's out there!!! I have a site where I am going to post my story of Harry's fifth year in which Tammy is inroduced but it thought it would be cute to write a summer story before their sixth year. Don't get too confused because I will tyr to explain it as much as I can. Hope you enjoy! Please forgive the disatrous title.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_In 10 minutes in only 10 minutes_. Tamara Elizabeth Trinity thought to herself excitedly. She sat facing the deep blue-green, sparkling lake at her cottage with her knees pulled up close to her, letting the cool air of the morning blow her long, raven black hair from her shoulders. _I can't hardly wait to see Fred and Harry and Mia and.......and. EVERYONE again!!!! _

_  
_

It seemed like yesterday to Tammy that she had transferred from Blue Bat Academy in Canada to Hogwarts in her old country and met the infamous Harry Potter and was reunited with her second family and childhood friends, the Weasley's. Their fifth year seemed to go far too rapidly for her own liking but, soon, very soon, she would see them again when they arrived to spend the rest of August at her cottage in Canada before they returned to Hogwarts for their sixth year.

  


She stood up carefully balancing on the firm rock set by the edge of the lake and dusted off her jean shorts and her light pink tank top. Gingerly she dipped her toe in to the lake to test the temperature for swimming. _Perfect!_

  


Tammy lightly hopped off the rock on to the green grass and felt the warm rays of the sun on her tanned arms. A month was way too long to go without seeing the gang she thought. She flopped in the tall grass in the meadow in front of her cottage and picked a daisy. Slowly she plucked a white petal one by one. 

  


"He loves me," she grinned lazily and plucked another one, "He loves me not," she grimaced. She continued till it reached the end and the end result was that he loved her. She giggled back in to the grass knowing she was acting like a lovesick ditz but couldn't for the life of her help it.

  


"TAMMY!!!" Tamara's mother called from the cottage's upstairs window. "Your friends are here." Tammy had already jumped up; her face lit in delight and was running swiftly to the front of the cottage. Pulling up in the driveway was a blue, Ford Angelica with six or so red heads, a jet black-haired boy with glasses and a pretty girl with bushy, brown hair in there all waving energetically at her.

She saw Fred stick his head out of the window and yelling the loudest. "THE FFUUUUUUUNNNNNN HAS ARRIVED!!!!!!" And from inside the car, Tammy heard George cat-calling. Laughing, she ran to the driveway to welcome them. Hermione and Ginny were screaming, "Tams!!! Tams!!!" while Harry had his hands over his ears and shaking with laughter.

  


Tamara's mother, Cynthia and her father, Edward were both smiling from ear to ear looking as excited as she did. "Lively bunch aren't they?" Her mother whispered to her giggling. 

  


"Indeed," her father replied hearing the comment. "Man, I've missed this lot since Christmas when they visited." He ran his hand through his black hair, his blue eyes twinkled mischievously and put his arm around his lovely wife. 

  


George and Fred were now both yelling loudly and jumping up and down and leaped out of the car before the vehicle had stopped, despite their mother's shrieking and scolding. Tammy was screaming herself hoarse and was jumping up and down like a little girl but she didn't care. All she cared was that they were all here. With her, again. She flung her arms around Fred letting him twirl her about the place, her giggling wildly. When he had finally put her down she flung her arms around George also hardly hearing anything at all.

  


There was a lot of hugging and a lot of welcoming but above all the chatter and babbling, Tammy raised her voce above it all, "I missed you guys so, SO much!"

  


That because we're so lovable," Hermione proclaimed, "Especially moi!"

  


"Sure Herms sure you are," Ron sniggered.

  


"Mia!" Tammy exclaimed. "Ahhh I missed you a lot too! Yes Harry, you too. And you Ron, and.EVERYONE! Okay? Got that? Now I don't have to say it again!"

  


"You call this a cottage?" Harry said in disbelief. "This is larger then the Dursley's house!" Everyone laughed good-naturedly.

  


Slowly, the bunch were all led inside the cottage for a little look around, not noticing that Fred and Tammy were left behind.

  


"Miss me?" Fred asked slyly.

  


Tammy laughed and put her arms around his neck. "Miss you? Hmmmm, I don't know about that," she said coyly. Fred bent his neck down towards Tammy and kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss deepened passionately but was interrupted abruptly.

  


"Oy! You two! No time for romantic endeavors now! Right now, we swim!" From outside the window they saw George's wicked grin and he winked at them.

  


Fred sighed heavily. "Shall we?"

  


"We shall. We have the rest of the summer," Tammy replied and flipped her hair pulling on Fred's arm inside to the chattering group.

  


*******

  


In fifteen minutes they had all dressed in to their bathing suits and diving in to the refreshing lake whooping and laughing joyfully. Ginny and Hermione slowly inched their way in to the lake while Harry, Ron and George were already in, spashing each other.

  


"Hurry in girls," Ron called, "The water is perfect!"

  


"No it isn't," Ginny whined, "It's cold!"

  


"And don't even think about splshing us," Hermione said, "Or else!"

  


From behind them, Tammy, in her navy blue, lily-patterned tankini, her hair flying wild, was screeching at the top of her lungs and running towards the lake, Fred not far behind. She cannon-balled her way in splashing Hermione.

  


"Why you..." Hermione screamed outraged, soaked to the bone. Ginny giggled.

  


Fred did a flip in to the lake right after Tammy splashing Ginny. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" Harry, Ron and George were all doubling over laughing their heads off and applauding for their splashes.

  


"Couldn't have done it better myself," Harry chuckled.

  


"Good show!"

  


Hermione and Ginny looked shocked and angry but laughed. "So you think that's funny eh?" Ginny asked. She dove in and pushed Ron's head under the water and he came up sputtering.

  


Following that was a full-fledged water fight. A water splashing, seaweed throwing, head dunking waterfight. 

  


Tammy laughed along with Fred. "It feels so good to know that I can cause such chaos in this world.

  


"Oh yea," Fred agreed.

  


  


To be continued..**:-)**

  


  


  
  


[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: http://www.terbearsfunkystories.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [2]: http://www.terbearsfunkystories.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
